In a rotary compressor used for a heat pump system for an air conditioner and the like, an accumulator is generally provided at the side of a compressor body. In the case where a liquid refrigerant is mixed in the refrigerant returned from a refrigerating cycle, the liquid refrigerant is accumulated in the accumulator, and only a gas refrigerant is sucked into the compressor, by which the compressor is prevented from being damaged by liquid compression etc.
The gas refrigerant in the accumulator is guided to a compressing section in the compressor body through a suction pipe. As the suction pipe, an L-shaped pipe one end side of which penetrates the lower end part of the accumulator and the other end side of which penetrates the side wall of the compressor body is usually used.
As the rotary compressor, there is available a two-cylinder rotary compressor provided with two compressing sections laminated vertically in the compressor body.
FIG. 8 shows the configuration of a two-cylinder rotary compressor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-99083 as a related art of the present invention. Hereunder, this two-cylinder rotary compressor is explained.
In the two-cylinder rotary compressor, two compressing sections 20a and 20b laminated vertically in a closed vessel 10 of the compressor body are connected to an accumulator 7 via two suction pipes 40a and 40b, respectively, each consisting of an L-shaped pipe.
In the conventional two-cylinder rotary compressor including the above-mentioned rotary compressor of related art, the two suction pipes 40a and 40b are generally laid so as to lie one upon another vertically in plan view of FIG. 8 because the suction holes of the compressing sections 20a and 20b are provided so as to be directed toward the same direction.
That is to say, both of the two suction pipes 40a and 40b are present in an imaginary plane including the center axis line of the closed vessel 10 and the center axis line of the accumulator 7, and one suction pipe 40a corresponding to the upper compressing section 20a is laid so as to turn on the inside of the other suction pipe 40b corresponding to the lower compressing section 20b. 
In such a piping mode, the bend radius of the L-shaped bend part of one suction pipe 40a laid on the inside is smaller than that of the other suction pipe 40b laid on the outside.
Therefore, there arises a problem in that the flow resistance of the refrigerant in one suction pipe 40a increases, and therefore the suction pressure loss increases, thereby greatly decreasing the efficiency of compressor.
The problem arises more remarkably as the quantity of circulating refrigerant increases especially in a compressor having a high capacity, a variable speed compressor whose rated rotational speed is set so as to be higher than the commercial power source frequency, and the like.
As one method for solving the above-described problem, it can be thought that the inside diameter of the suction pipe is increased, that is, a large-diameter pipe is used.
However, in the case where a large-diameter pipe is used as the suction pipe, if the bend radius is small, the thickness of the pipe decreases partially, or the residual stress remaining inside increases, whereby the burst pressure resistance of pipe at the time when a pressure is applied into the pipe may decrease.
For this reason, in the case where a large-diameter pipe is used as the suction pipe, the bend radius of the L-shaped bend part must be increased. Accordingly, the diameter of the accumulator must be increased, or the accumulator must be disposed farther apart from the compressor body. Therefore, there arises a problem in that a large mounting space is required in mounting the compressor on a system product such as an air conditioner.